The invention relates to a drive housing for machine tool drives.
Drive housings for machine tool drives are normally produced as cast parts.
In the case of such drive housings produced from a cast material, the problem is mainly that the provision of complex recesses for the insertion of the machine tool drive or for the insertion of machine elements or for the guidance of a cooling medium is problematic.
If the drive housing is to be able to be produced in a simple manner as a cast part, complex recesses cannot be realized. If complex recesses are absolutely necessary, the manufacture of the cast part is extremely complicated and, in this respect, the casting techniques are also extremely expensive. Even in the case of the most complex casting techniques, certain types of recess can no longer be suitably realized.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to provide a drive housing for machine tool drives which offers the possibility, with simple production technology, of not being subject to any restrictions whatsoever with respect to the recesses to be provided.